The Program components described in the current proposal have the following objectives: -to provide the resources in order that faculty members at Philander College (a historically Afro-American undergraduate institution) may establish real biomedical research programs and become productive members of this research community. -to promote an environment of intellectual curiosity as it relates to key problems and the development of approaches and methods to their solution. -to provide science majors at Philander with activities which will motivate them to choose biomedical research careers and aid in their preparation, thereby contributing to a general increase in the number of minority students becoming productive scientists. -to strengthen the overall science program at Philander Smith College. The project and the enrichment activities plan included in the current proposal were developed to achieve these objectives. The research project proposes an interesting approach to examining the effect of alcoholic intake, and it has the potential for significant contributions in this area of current research interest. The involvement of students in research and other activities will allow the development of basic scientific techniques and will increase their awareness of high quality biomedical research. The availability of these experiences is expected to increase the number of our science majors choosing careers in biomedical research. The current proposal has as its goal that of the MBRS Grant Program for Undergraduate Colleges which is for institutions such as Philander Smith College.